


Looking for a Dalek

by TardisTexan



Series: The Twelfth Doctor and his Wife [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, timebaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy hormones are making River emotional</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for a Dalek

The Doctor was in a remote room, deep in the TARDIS working, and trying to be very quiet. He was hiding. A few hours ago, a heavily pregnant River and the Doctor had been happily browsing through shops on Tigiv. They had run into a bit of trouble at the market and had to chase after a creature who was luring customers into his shop and then eating them. By the time they got back to the TARDIS, River was exhausted and collapsed on the the stairs, panting and holding her large belly. 

“Can't quite run like you used to, can you Dear?” the Doctor had said casually as he flipped the switches on the console to send them into the vortex. When he turned back to her with a smile, he saw that her face was a picture of absolute misery. River burst into tears and got up and stomped toward the interior of the TARDIS. The Doctor quickly caught up to her and tried to take her in his arms. She may not have been able to run very fast, but she was still very strong and very deadly. Before he could utter a single word in apology, he found himself on the floor with her boot heel against his neck. The Doctor looked up at her and saw her lip quiver before she stormed off to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

So River's stupid, foot in his mouth, husband was hiding from her. He had parked them on a remote, desolate moon so he could work and he was quite surprised when he felt his ship take off. He quickly made his way to the console room and saw River at the controls. He didn't like the look on her face, not at all. River was no longer upset or crying. He quickly took in her appearance. She was dressed for battle and she was very angry. Oh no, this couldn't be good. The Doctor took a deep breath and walked into the console room. “Darling, where are we going?”

River ignored him and continued to pilot the ship. 

He walked over and looked at the coordinates she had entered and blanched. “What the bloody hell are you thinking, Woman?” the Doctor exclaimed and tried to grab the lever she had her hand on.

River gave him a look that would have sent a lesser man to his grave. When she saw that he was not giving an inch she said in a low but hard voice, “I need to shoot something.”

“And you chose Daleks? There is no fucking way that I am letting you anywhere near a Dalek in your condition!”

“Not letting me?” River's eyes narrowed. “Since when do I ask your permission to do anything?” At that moment the TARDIS shivered to a stop and River headed straight for the door. When the Doctor came up behind her, she executed a low kick to his leg and he yelped in pain. It stopped him just long enough for River to reach the doors. She pulled out her blaster, opened the door, and stepped out.

Nothing. There was nothing around them. They were back on the desolate moon the Doctor had parked them on. The Doctor limped up behind River and breathed out a sigh of relief. “Looks like the Old Girl agrees with me.”

River screamed in fury, spun around and shot three large rocks at various distances around the terrain. The Doctor went back inside, taking deep breaths. He thought it best to let River work off her anger. Those rocks weren't going to last long, but better she break those rocks into pieces than him. When he got to the console he leaned over with both hands flat against the control panel and tried to calm down. “Thank you,” he whispered to the TARDIS. His shipped hummed back to him and he closed his eyes and willed his body to relax until he was calm again. 

The Doctor went back to the kitchen and a little while later River came in and sat at the table. He put a cup of tea in front of her. “I'm sorry,” she said quietly. “One minute I'm crying, the next minute I'm furious, and then the next minute I'm scared.... I am not quite myself these days.” 

The Doctor sat a plate down with some cut up cheese and fruit and her favorite biscuits from Earth. “I know, Dear. I'm sorry.” He sat down next to her with his own cup. The Doctor lifted his hand and brushed a curl away from her cheek, pushing it behind her ear. “I know this is hard on you. So much harder on you than me,” he said, keeping his voice as gentle as he could. “But a Dalek fleet, River? Really? You would not put our baby in harm's way like that.”

“I would never let anything happen to the baby,” River gave him a shocked look. “I was just going to the outermost ship in the fleet. You must remember. You and all your friends were there and were going to take down the main fleet, there would only have been a few that far out. I was going to make them beg a little before you destroyed them. And I had you with me, didn't I?”

The Doctor's mouth dropped open, then he shut it again. River could see the anger in his eyes. As much as she wanted to argue with him that she could take care of herself against a few Daleks, she thought better of it. She took his hands and kissed them. “But you are right. I'm sorry. My emotions got the better of me.” She sighed as she rubbed her belly. "I'm ready for her to get here."

The Doctor softened, watching her cradle their unborn child. “Don't ever ever do that again.” He put his forehead against hers and sighed. “River, I couldn't bear to lose you again. You and our baby, you are everything to me.”

Tears filled River's eyes and she put her arms around his neck, pulling him to her and laying her head on his shoulder. “I'm sorry, Sweetie,” she said again.

“I know,” the Doctor said, pulling back to kiss her. “Finish your snack, and I'll rub your feet while you rest.”

\--------

The next morning at breakfast, the Doctor ate quickly. He disposed of his dishes and sat drumming his fingers and tapping his toes as River finished eating. Finally she sat her fork down and looked at him. “Okay, what is it? What's got you so keyed up?”

The Doctor grinned and grabbed her hand, “Come on, I have something to show you!”

He led (or pulled) River through the TARDIS, winding their way through the corridors until he finally stopped in front of a room River didn't recognize. The Doctor opened the door for her and they went inside. The room was enormous, but it was completely devoid of.. well, anything. The walls were white, the floor was white, and there were no contents of any kind. River looked around, “Well, Sweetie.. it's uh...”

The Doctor twirled around and opened a control panel near the door River hadn't noticed. He handed her a gun and then pressed a few buttons. The room darkened and what looked like a space ship's hold formed around them. River was looking around at the image when she heard something. She turned and saw three Daleks rolling toward her. 

“Extermin-” River shot all three of them before the last one could finish and they disintegrated. River turned and smiled at her husband. He gleefully pushed a few more buttons and this time there were ten Daleks coming at her from different angles. River dispatched them all fairly quickly, holding her belly as she twirled around. She went over to the control panel and noticed there was another gun inside. She handed it to her husband and then selected a few options. 

It was like a massive video game and River and the Doctor played for hours. They shot Cybermen, and Sontarans, and Daleks, and anything River could think of. The Doctor had even added a zero gravity option for when River's knees and back started to ache. 

Later on, they were laying in bed and the Doctor was rubbing River's lower back. “Thank you for the room, Sweetie. I love it,” she murmured. 

“You are welcome, Dear. Just promise me that next time you get the urge to shoot something, you'll use the room instead of going and looking for a Dalek.”

“I promise, My Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was really unsure about this one. I know that River would never put her baby in harm's way, but she wouldn't just immediately shut off the River Song who chases trouble. Anyway, I needed to move the story along so we can get to Twelve and River as parents.


End file.
